User talk:Annabeth and Percy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the When There Was Me and You page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 15:23, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your wikia. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:56, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Hi. I'm Ally HELLO I HAVE A BIG ISSUE WITH YOUR REVERSION OF MY EDIT TO THE VANCE EVANS PAGE ON THE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL WIKI. YOU REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE THAT MR. EVANS IS RACIST, WHEN ANY KNOWLEDGEABLE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL SCHOLAR KNOWS THAT THIS IS CANON. ALTHOUGH HE DOES NOT EXPLICITLY STATE ANY RACIST REMARKS, IT IS CLEAR FROM HIS BODY LANGUAGE AND ACTIONS THROUGHOUT THE FILM SERIES THAT HE HATES CHAD ON THE BASIS OF HIS RACE. PLEASE DO NOT MESS WITH ME, I AM A NOTED SCHOLAR OF THE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL FILMS AND HAVE WATCHED EACH ONE A MINIMUM OF 50 TIMES. Ethanmag123 (talk) 00:34, March 28, 2017 (UTC)ETHANMAG123 HI, I was wondering if I could become an administrator. I have recently started to put a lot of work into this wiki. I am ranked #2 as an editor. RucasAusllyLolden (talk) 23:20, August 1, 2017 (UTC)RucasAusllyLoldenRucasAusllyLolden (talk) 23:20, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for replying. I will try and work on this wiki longer. Also, to answer your question yes I have seen Descendants 2 and I loved it! RucasAusllyLolden (talk) 00:02, August 2, 2017 (UTC)RucasAusllyLoldenRucasAusllyLolden (talk) 00:02, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi, Sorry to bother you again, but I was wondering how long I have to be an active member of this wiki inorder to become an administrator. RucasAusllyLolden (talk) 22:10, August 16, 2017 (UTC)RucasAusllyLoldenRucasAusllyLolden (talk) 22:10, August 16, 2017 (UTC)